In Danger!A New Ultra Arrives!
Apperences Zombie Energy Scorching Lizard:Zombie Zambolar Giant Alien:Alien Golness Haunted House Reptile:Monsellera Back Parrisites: Treepermetra Ultraman Zia Dialouge Narrator: Gun was fighting Gammendes,Gun was winning but now in danger by Zambolar, his color timer is almost destroyed what now? Gun at his weakest and shoots Zambolar with his Depicium Beam and Zambolar's top explodes falling between buildings. Gun looks around to see if Zambolar is finished, Gun goes up close to the sun to regenerate his color timer. "Oh man that was some trouble!"Alex said."What are you talking about? You did .. Wait a sec!"Robert replied as the alarm rings Monsellera a monster combonation of Monsarger and Glossella for ultraman dyna's universe appears in Osaka. Later in Osaka, Japan. "Mom I noticed our house as some sort of cell energy" said Dr. Ichianto a 21 year old girl that gradutates college only a week ago. "Yes It does feel really weird I'll call the Aliance" says the mom. Then a spike pokes through the windows of the house. Then the dad shoots at a piece of skin near the "spikes". "OUR HOUSE TURNED INTO A MONSTER RUN!" yelled the dad. The Aliance then arrived. "What the? A house monster? dont worry this Palsmr MAL29 should do the trick" said Cyborg. This didn't stop the real monster. Once again it was just a clone. When Cyborg and John arrive at the base, Alex then received numerous text messages from Osaka, Japan saying their house turned into a monster. "Okay Cyborg and me will go" Alex said. Then Alex and Cyborg where late and looked at all of the ruins of homes and corpses."Alex these corpses are scary as hell!Come with me!"Cyborg studdered. "Alright nerd (joking) im coming!"Alex said. As Alex went on the plane Monsellera killed 20 more people."stop this madness!" As alex turned into ultraman gun.Gun still needed to recover after Zambolar but Gun used the ultra taser to freeze Monsllera. That power failed and Monsllera went back home. The day after,over in New York City. Gun has regenerated, but somehow Zambolar started regenerating itself into zombie zambolar which has rose up so gun/alex went over their to fight."Wow Zambolar looks like a zombie to me!"Dude/John pointed. "That what it is!"Robert pointed out."It looks like he can revive on its own but the price to that is to look like the ugly powered zambolar"Cyborg/CyMax also pointed out.So the rest of the crew flew went to see the fight.Gun has stepped on zombie zambolar. Then Z.Z. shot Gun in the back with the Buring Flash.Then Gun shot the ultra slicer decapitating his horn and tail.Then Gun sent Zambolar up to the sun burning ZZ."That was extremly brutal"Jackson said. Then a brutal night at a neighborhood Monsellera was destroying some houses."Who should come with me?"Alex thought. "Oh Robert you can come!'Alex decided 'Yes finally some monsters to destroy!'Robert said hyper actively. So they went on the monster back because he has a weak spot."Gah Giant Parasitic monsters! what do we do?'Robert asked. "Um you know im a ultra so ill fight the monster while you fight the parasites!" As Alex fell turning into ultraman Gun. "God Damn it! Well here goes nothing!"Robert shoots all the monsters witha Uber v2 Shotgun.Then as Gun upper cuts Monsellerra,Paco gets knocked down and gets sliced by the monsters spikes. Robert yelled dead then a new ultraman has arrived called Zia. Looks like your dead well i will give life to you!" Ultraman Zia said. "AW cool"As Paco transforms using will power into UZ. Ultraman Gun was having a hard time the monster was body slaming punch and even shooting energy bolts out of his hands! Then Zia (Gun's cousin and human host cousin) arives! So Zia uses his Ultra Ray on Monsellera destroying him. Then Paco gave Gun his new Ultra Ray! Then seconds later. Alien Golness which was responsible for giving Monserella the house disguise power appears as a Fake Monsllera! "How is he alive? We destroyed him!" Ultraman Zia said. "Wait It could be a fake! All that blood and skin! That means alien golness is here"Gun replied. Alien Golness is a giant alien that can make a imitation of any monster! Then Zia grabs his torso so tight it explodes! Reavaling it was Alien Golnees! "Ah how could you! Ill bring my pawns later right no.." As Alien Golness dies with Gun's Eye Sluggers.Then Gun and Zia revert back to their human host. "Oh My Goodness we have blood everywere!" Alex said. "Oh wow its in the Recovery thingy too by the way it will actually bring people back to life!" Cyborg said exitingly. "Aw we can bring Captian Murasmatu back to life!' Dude replied. "Not Yet he is like 100 years old I dont think DNA from the 60s will be around" as Cyborg said.Everyone laughs. NEXT EPISODE The NYC Flood! A Tyrant Monster! Category:WBC the Seijin Fan Category:Ultraman Gun Episodes Category:Ultraman Gun Continuity